Jakuzu Kennomura
Jakuzu Kennomura 'is a wandering mage who is currently looking for a guild. He is the son of Karai Kennomura and Hanzou Kennomura, as well as the pupil of Mao Kang Appereance Jakuzu is a fairly tall, average built young man. His most notably feature is his messy orange hair which he claimes to be his only memory of his mother. He has dark blue eyes. Karai has stated that he has the same exact look of his father: Reflexive eyes which give him both a mysterious and curiosities-loving look. He wears a long black coat. Under the coat he wears a short sleeved light blue shirt. He wears grey trousers and black shoes. Around his neck he wears the same scarf that his father Hanzou wore. Personality Since he was a child, he has always been a curios boy. He liked to put himself in trouble. Because of this, he was ofter scolded by his mother Karai. He was very attached to her when he was a child. He never knew his father, and often questioned about him to his mother, who had almost always avoided to answer him. From his father, he inherited the love for exploring. After her death, he only had 6 years old, the news greatly devastated him. While growing under the influence of Mao Kang, he developed a calm and serious attitude towards everything. Although he doesn't like to be 'much of a child', he sometimes like to do some sarcastic jokes. He's a stoic and no-nonsense young man when the situation needs it. Normally he is a serious person, but quick to anger and when he's mad he can become really foul-mouthed, a trait shared with his mother. History He was born in an unknown place, during a rainy day. Some month later after his birth, Karai was possessed by the demon that inhabited her cleaver and she killed his husband, leaving her alone into raising his son. During the first years of his life, he happily lived with his mother in Magnolia, and decided that he wanted to be strong like her. But in the few years of happiness, Jakuzu, even as a child, he noticed that something was literally destroying his mother's soul, a trait that he has inherited from his father, but after many reassuring from his mother, he gave up on it and was convinced that was only a strange sensation. But, after his sixth birthday, Karai was killed at the hands of an unknown mage, who has been described as ''An emotionless, icy young man. This news greatly devastated him, since he was left alone in the world. But, the day after the death of his mother, a man named Mao Kang found him alone in his house, and moved by pity and what seemed to be regret for something he decided to adopt the child, and raised him as a warrior, willingly to put his life on the line if the lives of those he cared for were in danger. While growing, he was trained in the arts of magic from his master Mao Kang, that taught to him his view of life and how to fight. Jakuzu always considered Mao to be the father that he never had. A day though, he eavesdropped a consversation between two man. They were talking about the emotionless and icy young man that years before had killed the former strongest mage of Marmaid Heel. Determined to find out the identity of his mother's assassin, he went to investigate. Equipment '''Chrysamere: His longer sword. It takes the shape of a long, double-edged red claymore with a particular yellow incision on the internal part. The blade itself is separated into two smaller blades, connected among them with the lower part of the claymore Cornwell: His shorter sword. It takes the shape of a short broadsword with a white double-edged blade and internal red portion with yellow incisions. The true strenght behind this little weapon is the fact that it's the seal to unleash an unlimited amount of blades, if combined with the Infinity Sword Lost magic Magic and Abilities Infinity Sword: This particular Lost Magic combines the strenght of one's magic with the ability to manipulate it under the form of energy blades summoned through seals that can ruthlessly pierce the opponent from all sides. The user must wield Cornwell to gain acces to this magic, since Cornwell is the seal to trigger the spawning of all the blades and thus, it makes it both a Lost Magic and a Holder Magic The user, when grabs the handle of the blade for the first time, becomes the blade's Chosen one, and automaticly grants him the full extent of its abilities. The blade itself is Alive and no one knows who had forged it. But it's sure that it wandered in Fiore at the side of many knights for many centuries. In all this time, it memorized the tecniques of all its wielders and it is capable of passing the knowledge of this tecniques by Choosing it's next wielder. Thanks to this, if one tries to grab the blade and isn't the Chosen one, the blade won't allow him to use Infinity Sword Magic Jakuzu has claimed that Cornwell dislikes injustice and to fight without a good reason. Jakuzu takes great pride about his skills with Infinity Sword Magic. Mao Kang stated once that this magic can be dangerous even for the user himself. *'Sword Blasting' (ブラストソード Sorudo Burasutingu) Jakuzu dashes forward piercing through the enemies defenses, aided by summoning a maximum of 5 blades that attacks his opponent after the first stab, exploding in the process. *'Harsh Chaser '(厳しいチェイサー Harusshu Cheisa) Jakuzu tosses at his opponent a multitude of blades that follows his opponents at great speed, which impale him. *'Wind Blade '(風の翼 Windo Buredo) Jakuzu summons a large blade behind him that pierces his opponent with great strenght and speed, desappearing after the hit *'Rising Wave' (上昇の波 Leisingu Wueibu) Jakuzu places his hand on the floor. At this gesture, from the ground erupt a lot of blades in a linear motion that slashes his opponents from below. *'Crescent Cut' (三日月形のカット Kuressento Katta) Jakuzu slashes the air before him three times using both Chrysamere and Cornwell, releasing a crescent wave that dismember his opponents. *'Sword Fall' (剣の秋 Sorudo Foru) Jakuzu summons a multitude of aerial energy blades and slams them into the ground, greatly damaging the hitted opponent. *'Phantom Sword '(ファントムの剣 Fantomu Sorudo) Jakuzu places Cornwell on the right side of his body, and, in a reminiscence of sheathing a sword, he summons an indipendent third energy blade, that attacks his opponent even indipendently from the will of his summoner. *'Maelstrom '(大混乱 Maerusuturomu) Jakuzu throws his Conwell forward as it erupts into a small localized frenzied storm of energy blades that draw-in and deal continuous damage. *'Luna Blade '(ムーンブレード Runa Bureido) Jakuzu conjures up a gigantic magical blade above him and casts it downwards, crushing his enemies. This sword has the same appearance of his Chrysamere sword, only much larger, bigger and blue in color. *'Rage Cutter '(怒りのカッター Leigi Katta) Jakuzu leaps and stabs Cornwell into the floor, creating a large magic seal. This seal then erups a multitude of blades that furiously slashes his opponents as they rise, inflicting serious damage. *'Storm Blade' (ストームブレイド Sutomu Bureido) Jakuzu unleashes a swarm of rotating blades that spins around him in a wide range and tear to shreads anything caught in the attack *'Armageddon Blade' (アルマゲドンブレード Arumageddon Bureido) Jakuzu transcends his swords with a powerful aura and forcefully thrusts them into his targets. The aura is then kept around them and it increases the overall range of his physical attacks *'Sonic Blade '(ソニックブレード Sonikku Bureido) Jakuzu spins around and unleashes a circular shockwave that launches his opponents above him while staggering any targets around him. *'Mugen No Keigi '(無限ないファインメタル Mugen No Keigi Lit. Infinity Cage) Jakuzu tosses his Cornwell up.The blade then erups into forming 6 rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Jakuzu and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense, since Jakuzu can solely wield Chrysamere while using this move. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides. While Jakuzu can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Cornwell. Jakuzu rarely uses this tecnique, since he has stated that it is Part of his true strenght. *'Blade Rain '(ブレードの雨 Bureido Rein) Jakuzu thrusts his Cornwell through the floor. The sword will then open and unleash an endless stream of energy swords that viciously slashes his opponent with extreme speed. Jakuzu says that this tecnique express the real extent of the number of the swords that Cornwell can produce, which are virtually infinite. However, this move requires all of Jakuzu's strenght to be performed, since the more Jakuzu is motivated or in well-shape, the higher in number the swords will be. Thanks to this, Blade Rain is Jakuzu's best tecnique. Immense Magic Power: Mao Kang had commented his magic power to be 'Serious enough, but still unripe.'. Being the son of two Wizard-Saint level granted him a very high magic power since he was a child, but he believes that he's still inferior to his mother. He can compete against a lot of opponents, but he's still under the Wizard-Saint level due to his young age. Master Swordsmanship: Jakuzu has displayed a monstrous ability with his swords, being able to effectively using two, three of even four of them simultaneously, using both his hands and feet. He is able to cut steel armors with a single slash. He tends to balance his style: He confounds his opponent with rapid thrust of Cornwell and energy blades and then he finishes him with a single, powerful slash of Chrysamere. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Even if not skilled enough to compete against many opponents by his own admission, Jakuzu has shown to be a capable bare-handed fighter, as once he ended up in a brawl and had to knock out a lot of men to fight his way out of it. Enhanced Endurance: Jakuzu has shown to have tremendous physical resistance to pain. He was able to fight normally while sustaining the pain of being impaled with Mao Kang's ice stalagmite into his shoulder during a training session. Enhanced Senses&Reflexes: As like an inheritance to his father Hanzou, Jakuzu relies more on his other senses rather than solely on his eyes. He was able to locate invisible opponents by concentrating himself. He has a very good eye-hand coordination while fighting. He too, as a child, was able to sense Kubikiri-Akuma inside his mother's cleaver. Keen Intellect: Despise his quickness to anger, Jakuzu is a tactical fighter, and tends to no mindlessly attack an opponent without knowing what he is truly capable of. He is able to quickly find weak spots in his opponent's defenses and knows how to use them at his own advantage. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes -(To Karai) Mom... tell me about dad! -(To Mao Kang) I've learned from you.. there'll be always an opponent stronger then you, you only need to know how to overcome him -(To Mao Kang) You knew my mother... so... do you know about the one who killed her?.... I want to eliminate him with my own hands!